The Aftermath
by Lheachan
Summary: It all happened in a glimpse, but somehow Chris knew and have accepted his "New destiny". Follow the Halliwells as they reminisce the moments with Chris. Find out Chris' new destiny.. his good ending or should I say new beginning? I hope you like it. Warning: Swearing. Charmed not mine including Characters (Sorry kinda suck at summaries but i hope you like it):)
1. Chapter 1: Leo

The Characters and charmed is not mine. I just wanted to pass time during this very long holiday. PS. This story is very much inspired by those stories I have liked and loved (please go to my profiles and see my followed stories and such) So if you see any resemblance of anyway It was because of their influence, and for that thank you so much for the fun stories. I hope this story entertain you.. Just maybe a kind of sad... a little...

PS. Please be kind on the reviews.

**Chapter 1: Leo**

"Why the long face dad?" Leo's face lit up in confusion. He looked back and saw Chris.

"Chris?" Leo whispered in disbelief. He blinked twice and trice..

"And... I'm still here!" Chris exclaimed "Come on dad you're acting as if I'm some kind of a ghost or something.."

Leo stared at him for a moment. He is almost 22 now, the same age as the death of the "other Chris". The more he looked at him.. The more he felt guilty..

"He died in my arms..." Leo thought. "My son that I failed to protect.."

"You know dad.." Chris spoke as he poured himself some water "Sometimes I think I get that habit from you.." Leo looked at him questionably.

"I mean.."He continued as he slightly leaned on the kitchen top "You got this habit of being hard on yourself waaay too much... Stop blaming yourself dad"

"What do you mean son?" Leo still looking confused but he can't shaken this feeling of guilt and failure. Somehow this conversation is familiar.

"That kind of look dad.. Like you've let me down or something.. You may not know but sometimes I feel like you think you owe me something big time.. Not that I don't use it sometimes for you to side me... Which is wrong.. yes very wrong I get it! I would never - " Leo can't help but give him a light smile. Chris has this gift. Whenever anything is too serious for him to handle.. He always find a way to make a laugh out of it.

"What I mean dad.. is thank you..." Leo's eyes widened. Tears welled up in his eyes as Chris put the glass down, placed is hand on his father's shoulders and walked towards the door.

"I've had a good life dad.. way good life.. It's time to let me off your shoulders for once.. you've got the rest of the family to carry now.." with that Chris walked out the kitchen.

It took minutes until Leo took what happened in. Then tears began to roll in his eyes. Chris is telling him everything he needs to know right now.. Today.. He needs to know he was forgiven.. What he needs to do.. Leo sunk his face in the counter.. until he sat on floor and continued to cry.. crying silently as much as he can so that no one can hear him do so. He will be weak now.. This is the time he would grieve.. because tomorrow the family is going to need the strong and calm Leo. The empty Halliwell Manor is the only witness of Leo's heavy sobbing as Chris' words replayed in his head.. The only words that would bring him back to sanity.. The words that reminded him who he was and what it is he had to do...

"... It's time to let me off your shoulders for once.. you've got the rest of the family to carry now..".

"... It's time to let me off your shoulders for once.." Leo whispered

"... the rest of the family.." he repeated these words endlessly.. again and again until it was embedded in his soul..

It was the thing he had to do. He had to- once again- let Chris go because Chris is now leaving the rest of the family in his shoulders.. because today the great Christopher Halliwell had died - once again.


	2. Chapter 2: Piper

Thank you to everyone who have followed this story. Please hang on with this story and would like you to know have already completed my draft and will upload one by one.. :)

As usual Charmed not mine... Although i hope Chris is... 3

**Chapter 2: Piper**

She could not believe her eyes. It was replaying in her head over and over again.

It was a normal morning but normal is not really a word that would stay for the rest of the day, specially that you're a Halliwell. Today is Chris' 22nd birthday. The whole family had planned to gather and celebrate his birthday - as weird as it is at the Halliwell Mausoleum where Bianca lies. Bianca died less than a year ago and to the whole family's surprise Chris did not grieve much.. More like he was relieved. Bianca was a Phoenix witch and as much as she never liked the idea of her son getting married at 19 because "you've still got the rest of your life ahead of you..I mean you can marry later.." as she recalled telling Chris. But his son just responded "The rest of my life is now mom..." As much as she denied it.. She knew there was meaning to her son's words and she could not help but think that "he knew..."

Not long after the so called normal morning, was the alarm in Magic School going off.. As Paige evacuated the kids from the school.. Phoebe and Piper took the time to look at the book of shadows while Chris, Wyatt and Melinda scour the Magic School Premises. Piper and Leo then decided to seek the elders for help but because Leo is just a normal human now.. It was only Piper who was allowed to go "up there". Paige volunteered to take her while Phoebe swapped places with her in evacuating the remaining kids in the Magic School.

Once up there, Piper couldn't help feel uneasy "Sure these elders take so much chatting just to decide.." She thought.. She wouldn't know how many time had passed but suddenly there was silence... The unending whispers of the elders are gone for a moment. It was not until everyone looked at her that she felt like she had to leave. "Get me down from here" Piper told them. Once again the elders continued whispering relentlessly. Piper was very confused and uneasy. "Something has happened!" She thought. "What are you talking about!" Piper Screamed "I Said GET- ME- OUT-OF HERE!" There was but silence. Piper to continued to repeat what she said "What?! Tell me what happened!" She kept asking and screaming until one female elder came to her. The elder extended her hand to Piper and said "They would need you down there now.." She raised her arm to orb her out but before she was completely dissolved into the blue and white orbs she said "We are sorry.."

Upon her arrival at the attic all she could see was her sisters, Leo and Melinda circling around the bloodshed body of her son-Chris. She was speechless, she can't breathe... The seconds it took her to look at each of the person in the room was the longest seconds she could ever remember. Phoebe was sobbing.. Paige was at the corner of the room staring at the window.. Piper looked at Melinda who is screaming at the side of his father.. Leo- who held Chris' lifeless body. At instinct she looked for her eldest son.. and called "Wyatt! Wyatt!" there was no response. "WYATT!" by this time Pipers eyes are overflowing with tears. Finally she was able to move from the spot where she orbed in.

"God damn it Wyatt your brother is bleeding and he would need you to heal him NOW!" Piper shouted looking at the ceiling..

"Wyatt! WYATTTT!" Phoebe held her down towards Chris body..

"Wyaaatt" Piper continued sobbing... Until she looked at Leo and he shook his head... Piper stared at Chris.. She was too late.. He is already dead. "Chris... Chris hold on son.. Chris... you've still got the rest of your life ahead of you... you still..." Piper sobbed like she had never sobbed before.

xxxxxx

_"The rest of my life is now mom..." Chris responded "and I will always be thankful that I get to live the early part of it with you and this whole.. crazy- " Piper looked at his son ready to reprimand __"Okay- weird not crazy- just weird- whole lot of a weird family!" Chris smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek as he fixed his tuxedo for his wedding that day. Piper sighed and before she even get out the door _

_"Mom-" Chris called out while looking in the mirror _

_"Yes, peanut.."_

_"Be strong Mom.. You still got the rest of your life ahead of you... "_

_"Ha!" Piper snorted "That sounds familiar isn't it?" Piper smiled as she leave towards the ceremony room._

_xxxxxx_

Piper blinked and looked around the sobbing people around her. "I have to be strong.." she whispered.

"-I have to." With those words she stood up.


	3. Chapter 3: Phoebe and Paige

**Chapter 3: Phoebe and Paige**

Normally emotions as much as these would tear Phoebe apart. Everyone is a wreck and what makes her feel worse is that... Phoebe knows this is going to happen... Sooner but she thought and hoped it would happen a whole lot later.

XxxxxX

_Chris was walking in a library - guessing the Magic School. He was searching for something like an invisible enemy. She can hear screams coming from outside the room. How could Magic School become this dark? Then suddenly She can feel a stab from her side.. No it was a stab in Chris' Side and before her premonition disappears she heard the young man called for Wyatt._

"Wyatt! Come on Wyatt I know you are sulking because I would get married before you do but you really need to have your measurements checked for the tux!" Chris is shouting

"You see Aunt Pheebs? No response!? I mean like I was talking to nobody." Chris talked to her "Aunt Pheebs?" Phoebe looked at him.. stared at him.. She was old enough to know what is the meaning of what she saw "O-kay you've been staring out for too long.." Chris responded to her stare

"Chris-" She said. For once in her life she was hesitating to speak. Her experience from visions and premonitions gave her enough wisdom to know which things she must and she must not change.. And this one she knows she must not.. but she knows she should...

"Chris.. I saw it.." After a couple of minutes of silence "I saw how you-"

"Aunt Pheebs.." Chris interrupted "Aunt Pheebs. No."

Phoebe's eyes widened "You knew.." she whispered.

Chris just smiled and said "Well.. I learn premonition from the best.."

"This is not a laughing matter Christopher!" The name which was used only for serious talks. then there was silence.

"You know when?" Phoebe asked Chris and he shook his head "I just know it will come.." He responded

"Chris-You know I won't allow it! You know I won't!" She said

"Aunt Pheebs..." Chris took a deep breath "Someone told me that the future is a tricky monster to deal with.. one change could alter everyone's life... that is why we need to choose wisely which premonition or future vision we need to act upon" Chris responded. Pheobe's eyes widened as it was her who taught him that "And Aunt Pheebs.. This is my wise choice." He continued. "Believe me. And I know your wisdom also tells you so... this is the wise choice."

Chris stood up extended his hand to Phoebe. As soon as Phoebe extended her hand to him and held his hands.. She saw it... The future that is in Chris' life... The proof of the wise decision...

As soon as the vision ended, Phoebe was barely able to stand. "Aunt Pheebs I am sorry to put this burden in to your hands.. I really am sorry..." He said as he attempted to orb

"Why Chris? Why? Is it not enough.. you.. the other you.." she whispered trembling as Chris rematerialize

"Aunt Pheebs please don't do this to yourself.. It was my choice and this is my choice..." Phoebe looked at his niece and hugged him tightly. "I have already lived out this lifetime as Chris.. I need to proceed to my next destiny.. You saw it Aunt Pheebs... You saw it was best for me too..." Chris looked at her and smiled "So trust what you saw because Melinda is going to need you.." With that Chris orbed out leaving a stunned Phoebe behind.

XxxxxX

"Time travel" Paige read the book she found lying around magic School Library "Hmmm.. never thought there was a book as such... " She continued to scan and saw something that caught her eye "CHRIS!" She called her favorite neurotic nephew. As the orbs materialized she asked "Mind telling me what is this?" Handing the book to Chris

"Well you know aunt Paige.. I kinda want to leave some sort of legacy around here.."

"Gosh like getting married would kill you off or something." Paige rolled her eyes

"Well it could. I mean some really do die because of marriage.. Uncle Henry should know.."

"Ha! Funny." Paige glared at his nephew

"Come on aunt Paige you lived up to your "Cool Aunt" reputation it is not right to start acting otherwise that I am in my 20's" Chris whined

"19 Chris! Not yet 20.. 19." Paige paused for a while and took a deep breath. "Its just that Chris.. Leaving your research like this in here would mean there are people who could use these written knowledge of yours for evil... Magic School is full of children.. these children are in their tender age and most of them are confused between right and wrong.." She complained

"it's not like anyone would have the guts to use whatever I've written here.." Chris sighed

"Come again?" Paige asked

"Well.. It's just that... Time Travel is like..." Chris paused looking for words that would make his aunt understand what he means "Time travel is like a wave... you know imagine dropping a stone in a water that would create endless ripples and trying to introduce another ripple by dropping another at the other side... the introduced stone would create ripples that would create intertwined ripples... that intertwined ripples in now the new future.. the new reality..."

"O-kay,,, I follow so why are you so sure no one is brave enough to try this?" Paige asked holding onto the book

"because a stone should be dropped... it was like a payment - a trigger... If that trigger don't happen then the counter ripple wont"

Paige made a confused look "Okay. I am somehow getting it but better I read this and place this in my hands... wouldn't want anyone to try something funny..."

"You know aunt Paige that's better but I bet you'll have time to read that" Chris laughed "Maybe in the future leave it to Melinda or Henry or something.. Those people who actually got TIME to read?" Chris nodded his head slowly as if taunting his aunt.

"You know what.." Paige smiled "I really can't believe you! You're really smart. After you graduated from here you opted for "Freelance teaching". You could have been a doctor in the human world or a full time professor here.. I could really need your help! Like Big time! See I can already think of the stuff I would make you do! Please. Please Please change your mind."

"Aunt Paige I already told you about it.. I want a life.. pursuing those things would constrain my time."

"Okay! I still don't get it.. like 19 years is not enough time to do both.. Sometimes you're getting really really weird Chris." Paige said in a sarcastic tone.

Chris can only help but smile. "I'm leaving now Chris next time before you leave something like this around you go to me first!" Paige lecturing his nephew

"Aunt Paige.." Chris called. As Paige turned around he hugged her tightly

"Go easy on me... that- is- too- tight-" Paige squealed.

"Oh sorry.." Chris let go "I taught Henry to hug you tight in case you don't get that from me much anymore"

"That is great! I leave you and Henry a few seconds and you started to plot against my life" She responded

"Aunt Paige.. Whatever happens stand your ground.. You might find some weird sex offender from the future!" Pointing at the book he orbed out

"What the heck Chris!"

XxxxxX

Paige was staring at the window as everything replayed in her mind, Chris was dead.. It all happened again... turning her head to Chris' body she remembered "The book... THE BOOK!" instantly she orbed out to where the book was.

XXXX

Thanks for the review. I hope you are able to follow my thoughts.. next chapter is melinda's so please stay tuned last chapter is Wyatt for those asking where he was. :)

Thank you again


	4. Chapter 4: Melinda

Hi there! Thank you for staying tuned. I have decided to create additional chapters about Chris and Bianca... It is in the works hopefully I get to finish them. I am so excited to post the ending... :) Thank you again. Would like to appreciate your kind comments. :) Charmed not mine! Oh before I forgot, this chapter is in celebration of World Siblings day... :)

**Chapter 4: Melinda**

Melinda saw her mom cried. She saw her call for his brother, Wyatt and for Chris who now lies in front of her in the attic. She tried to shout and shout his name attempting to wake him up. No matter how hard she calls him... He won't respond.

_"Hey tiger.. what'ya up to?" _

All those time with Chris replaying over and over her head.. "Chris.." Melinda whispered. Her voice now coarse and tears now have dried in her pale cheeks. She walked out the attic towards her room.

Sitting in her bed.. Staring into nothingness..

XxxxxX

"Hey Tiger.. what'ya up to?" A voice suddenly emerged from her room. Upon seeing the source of the voice she hurriedly crumpled and hid the pieces of paper in her hands under her bed covers.

"You do know I already saw those?" Chris pointing at the area where she placed them

"You know you could just knock just before you enter? Jeez can a girl here not get any privacy!" Melinda responded

"Woah! calm down you know it's my hobby to worry.. " Chris said raising his arms.

"Leave me alone Chris!" Melinda shouted "Can't just anybody for once leave me alone?"

"Not until you answer me..." Chris sat at the floor just behind her door

"What question? And just because I can't orb does not mean I can't get out of here with you blocking the door!" Mel shouted angrily while Chris just continued to stare at her

"OK fine! What? What is the question dammit!" She sunk herself into her bed.

Chris smiled and said. "Hey Tiger.. what'ya up to?" repeating his first question.

Silence covered the room until finally Melinda broke her silence. "It's Wyatt."

Melinda took a deep breath "He always follows me around never let me do anything on my own. Never let me do magic. It is like I am some kind of a fragile witch whom he should always "save"" she continued.

"I don't want to be "SAVED"" She sat up and mustered her fingers to emphasize the word.

Chris smiled and said "So.. Wyatt is in that phase with you yeah?"

"That phase? Have you seen how protective he was? He was even more protective than dad or mom! good heavens he was more protective than mom! how bad could he be!" Melinda screamed

Chris laughed loudly and sat at the end of her bed. "You do know why he is right?"

Melinda sighed and just simply nodded "but Chris... I am a witch too.. I also want to save the innocents.. Even if all I can do is read minds I also want to be part of the - " She stopped and whispered "team. I am a Halliwell too..."

Chris extended his arms and ruffled Melinda's hair "You are part of the team."

She nodded and whispered "It's just that when I said I can handle it and I don't need to be "SAVED" I hope you trust me with it... "

"We know tiger... we know.. but you can't help the Halliwell boys be crazily over-protective of you..." Chris hugged her

"So before we move on what's the plan with those?" Pointing to where she hid her crumpled papers

Melinda reached out and gave it to Chris. Upon looking "Hmmmm.. not bad.. Why don't we find your crazy heroic brother and show them these?"

Melinda wide eyed and smiled "Finally.. what took us so long to smile sis? I even get to the point I doubt my joking capabilities.." Melinda threw him a pillow "Shut up Chris!" She then giggled.

Chris approached the door and before going out he said. "Mel..."

Melinda looked at him and he said "Mel... When I said I don't need to be saved... I mean it okay?" then he smiled

"I said... Shut up Chris!" Melinda threw a pillow again and giggled.

XxxxxX

_"I don't need to be saved... I mean it okay?" _

These words resounded in her head "Yes you do! YES YOU DO WANT TO BE SAVED!"

She slowly approached her drawer and opened it. She pulled out a book.

"Chris can't just die like this" Melinda thought

She stared in the book for so long. She had always wanted to use the things she had read from it but she was waiting for the right time "Today is the right time Chris..." She whispered "Today is the right time."

Melinda pulled her drawer to the side which revealed a Triquetra drawn in the wall.

"That won't be long.." She whispered confidently. She opened the book and read out loud

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and Time_

The Triquetra glowed and opened a portal from which she smirked full of confidence she can bring her brother back. Just as she entered Paige orbed in "Melinda! No!"

At the other side, it was the same room... but none the less Chris was there... Like waiting for her.

"Why did I not.. for a second believe that anyone would take my warning regarding time travel?" he said sarcastically

"Chris!" Melinda run to her and hugged him tight

"Easy tiger! Now I know how aunt Paige felt every time I do this to her no wonder she's always so mad.."

"Chris.. let's go... let's go home!" She cried still hugging him

"Mel..." He looked at her little sister

"You know Mel when you came... it was the most exciting gift time travel gave me.. " Chris told her "I would have given everything in the world just for you . You are our little Mellie"

"Chris!" Melinda suddenly stopped and exclaimed" Listen to me Chris!" But before Melinda could speak Chris chanted a spell. This spell took out Melinda's voice.

"Chris!" Melinda mouthed

"I am sorry Mel..." Chris said sitting her sister in the bed. "Don't worry it's just temporary... "

"What the hell!" Melinda started pound Chris' Chest.

"Listen to me Melinda." Melinda knew that tone too well. It means Chris is not kidding. "I already know. but I would not want the specifics. " Melinda's eyes widened "It is the price of time travel Mel.. That is why you have to go back,.."

"No! No! No!" Melinda mouthed her screams

"Mel! Look at me" Melinda started to Cry "I am not anymore supposed to be here.. because I already have supposed to have lived out my life.. but I am still here..."

"Time travel is complicated Mel... Some may interpret it as a price to pay but I interpret it as my destiny..." He tried to explain "Please don't deny me my destiny Mel"

Mel was stunned with words "I thought your destiny was to be powerful witches... us siblings.." Melinda Thought.

"Mel. I gave you everything you need to be the one beside Wyatt. That brother of ours.. he's very abrupt.. He will need you Mel.. He will need you more than anytime.. he will need you now..."

"I need you" Mel responded in her mind,

"Mel.. I know you are stubborn as me but believe me when I say... " Chris looked at her sobbing sister

"I cannot be saved..."He continued "Even aunt Pheebs know... If you try to save me the world would go chaos and the life the other me had sacrificed will be all for nothing. "

Chris touched Melinda's hand and as if she was able to see a premonition together with him. She saw the alternate futures should Chris not live out his destiny-which is to die today.

"Mel... as I said you are the gift of this timeline. You will pull our family out of this... . You need to be the stronger Halliwell. " Chris said to the now sobbing Melinda

"You need to go now Mel. You sacrificing yourself as trigger is not necessary.. Please Mel. Don't let my death be all for nothing. That is my wish" Chris Slightly smiled

Mel nodded "But it doesn't mean I will give up Chris I will get you back one way or another" She mouthed

"I promise Mel. You will get me back but not this way. You will. soon. I promise" Chris' words surprisingly is enough for Melinda. She knew she will get Chris back but not this way. And knowing Chris... He sure will.

With a wave of his hand the Triquetra glowed and Melinda was escorted by Chris.

"Oh by the way.. tell Aunt Paige her Magic School wards are getting weak I left some spells in the book for her to use incase.. uhm you know.." Chris told her sister and she nodded. Chris grabbed Mel's head and kissed her "The spoiled little Halliwell Princess!" The name Bianca used to tease her. She walked-in the portal. As she returned she saw... There waiting for her is her now only brother... Wyatt...

_" You need to be the stronger Halliwell. "_


	5. Chapter 5: Wyatt Part 1

Hi there I am really sorry for the long update. I was overloaded with work (adult problems :( ) and some studies also... I am trying to complete Bonus 2 Chapters, one on Bianca and one on Chris. I am seriously considering the approach to my story (Since it was originally designed to be a short one) but that depends on my adult problems... :) so here it is I hope you continue to follow the story. Note that "_XxXx"_\- means a flashback

Warning: Swearing (Apparently Wyatt has a habit of swearing..;-) in this story)

**Chapter 5: Wyatt Part 1**

"Where have you been?" Wyatt asked

"Haven't you learned from the happenings of yesterday not to wander about without me?"

Wyatt's tone is getting scarier that Melinda taken a step back.

"Wyatt.."She whispered. She got her voice back.

"What do you want huh?"Wyatt grabbed Melinda's arms and shook her "Do you want to end up just like our brother? Do you want to die just like Chris?"

"Wyatt your- grip- hurting-me-" She wailed.

As soon as Wyatt heard Melinda he let go and the expression of his face is replaced with regret. "I am sorry Mel.. I-"

"Wyatt..." She whispered "Chris- Chris cannot be saved.." She sobbed

"The hell he cannot be saved!" Wyatt Screamed "have you seen him! He left us Mel! he went hero all by himself and get himself killed! Your good for nothing brother wanted to die! He wanted to die! DAMN YOU CHRISTOPHER!" With that the windows of Melinda's room shattered.

_XxXx_

"Did you not see it Chris! We were great! It's like we're the new force to be reckoned with!" Wyatt said happily. Today was great. He and Chris decided to go on their first vanquish-alone -in the underworld and the combination proved to be deadlier than the Halliwell sisters were. "I am so excited! We're here to roll!" Wyatt continued

"More like get our heads to roll! Mom is so going to kill us!" Chris snorted

"Come on Chris. Did you not see that! That was fire power!" Wyatt jumped from his seat

"Wyatt.. As much as I love the adventure my main concern right now is how you decided to suddenly chase some low level demon into the underworld. Have you any idea the numbers of demons in there? If we did not maneuver wisely around the maze the underworld is.. Who knows what kind of demon we could have encountered.." Chris Lectured

"Earth to Chris! Would not be that hard to lighten up once in a while. We're in one piece after all"

"Wyatt. You should really tone down that happy-go-lucky attitude of yours. In the future this whole family's life will single handedly be in your hands.."

"Woah! Single handedly? We are the Halliwell brothers.. I could see it now... "Halliwell brothers.. the force to be reckoned with..." We're a team! we're a duo!" Wyatt protested

"Okay.. this duo thing when did it start again?"

"Since you were born Chris... Since you were born.. No one in hell can take that away from us otherwise..." Wyatt responded

"And it will end.. when exactly?" Chris mused as Wyatt's eyes widened

"Will NEVER END.. Will NEVER END CHRIS! WON'T! NEVER!" Wyatt screamed

"Calm down .. Just saying- " Chris tried to explain but Wyatt is too stubborn to listen

"NO CHRIS! NO whatever you've got to say.. this is me and you.. you and me.. We will protect this whole family.. the whole world for that matter.."

"Great that was really mature of you Wyatt.."Chris said sarcastically "You know.. you should really practice holding your horses sometimes... Who knows destiny got another plan somewhere.."

"then we'll Fuck Destiny Chris!" As soon as Wyatt said that Piper went in their room "Fuck what exactly?" And that day was the day both was punished not only for the fiasco in the underworld but also for swearing.

_XxXx_

Suddenly those memories of Chris flooded his head like it was just yesterday. Wyatt stood up and while Melinda tried to hold him down...

"Fuck that Chris! Fuck that!" Wyatt continued to scream.

"Wy-" Melinda's tears are overflowing "Please stop it Wy-" Melinda hugged him tighter

"Fuck that... Chris.. We're.." Wyatt whispered as she and Melinda fell down the floor "-Gonna fuck- destiny... we are... THE FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH! WE ARE THE DUO! WE ARE! CAN YOU HEAR THAT CHRIS! ME -"

"AND YOU!" Wyatt continued

"ITS YOU!" He wailed "AND FUCKING ME!"

"FUCKING ME AND YOU CHRIS! FUCKING ME AND YOU!"

_XxXx_

"Wyatt... Wyatt..." Chris called out as the athame struck his side. Wyatt orbed as soon he heard the faint voice of his brother. "Oh my God Chris!" He approached him and as instinct placed his hand over his would but the familiar yellow glow did not appear.

"Not gonna work Wy- " With that Wyatt felt panic like he has never had before. His brother is in pain... dying? NO! Chris would never die!

"I am so sorry.. this is for the greater good..." a voice from afar and he vanished

"Chris... Chris.. the hell!" Wyatt again and again tried to heal him

"It's no use Wyatt.. that athame.. it is cursed.. I won't be healed.." Chris whispered

"I don't know what to do" Wyatt thought "Tell me what to do Chris.." Wyatt said to him panicking

"Go after him Wyatt.. Saving Magic School.. Is the only thing you can do now..." Chris continued

But instead Wyatt held his brother and said. "we're going home Chris... We're going home..." and orbed.

By that time Leo is walking back and forth in the attic when the two emerged.

"Oh my God.. What happened! Chris!" Leo hurriedly assisted his two sons.

"Dad-" Chris looked at him "Funny-" He continued"..haven't we been before?"

"Dad what do I do? What do I do dad I can't heal him! I can't! Just won't work..." Wyatt panicked

Leo could only look at them and whisper "No... Not again.. No son.. not again!"

"Wy-" Chris looked at his brother "You need to go after him. You need to save Magic school..."

Wyatt nodded. In a time like this.. Wyatt is still very determined to save the innocent..

"Hold on Chris.. hang on.. I will be back.. I will Chris... I will Chris..." Wyatt orbed out to find the culprit. The evil that threatened his brother. He needs to save him! He needs to save his brother.

One orb after another he could hear her sister "WYATT! WYATT, CHRIS!"

As he orbed in he saw Aunt Paige, Leo and Melinda around Chris

"Wyatt.. Chris... It's Chris..." Melinda mumbling as she cried

"Wy-att" Wyatt could hear his brothers faint sound. Fainter than before and with that Wyatt knew..

"Chris... Chris... I am here... Hold on Chris... " Wyatt run over to his brother "Come on Chris don't do this.."

"Don't give up.." Wyatt said to him sobbing

Chris smiled and said "You either.." And with that Chris took his last breath.

For a moment Wyatt felt like this is a horrible nightmare. Everything went slow-motion and he could barely hear anything.

"Come on man... don't give up... we'll get this healed in no time" Wyatt placed his hand again...

and again..

and again..

and again..

"Why the freaking hell it won't work!?" he thought.

"No Chris.. Just be still... Just a moment.. won't be long.." and again nothing happened.

"Chris come on speak Chris... Fucking speak Chris!" Wyatt screamed.. he was shaking the now lifeless body of Chris. "Chris!" It was not until sobbing Paige held Wyatt and moved him away from Chris' body that Wyatt stopped. "It's no use sweety.. No use.. I am so sorry..." Paige whispered to the now shocked Wyatt

After a few moments Phoebe showed up sobbing. The Halliwell manor has yet to hear this much sobbing since Prue died. This sobbing... this cries... "I'm Gonna FUCKING KILL THAT MONSTER" Wyatt thought and with that he orbed only hearing the please and cries of his sister behind

"Wyatt! Wyatt! where are you going Wy-"

_XxXx_

So... the next chapter is the continuation of the flashback for those who are asking what happened to Wyatt and what he is up to while Leo had the flashback on Chapter 1, when Piper found out about Chris' Death on Chapter 2 and so on... :) Enjoy.


End file.
